4 Fun Facts About Dolphins Before Your Dolphin Cruise
=4 Fun Facts About Dolphins Before Your Dolphin Cruise= Dolphins are loved throughout the country for their playful dispositions, their athletic flips, and their famed intelligence. If you’re planning a trip to Destin with kids, a dolphin cruise is a sure way to delight the whole family, but it can be enjoyed in a group of adults as well, or even going solo. You’ll learn plenty of facts about dolphins on your cruise, but there’s always more to learn. These fun facts about dolphins will help your kids or your group feel excited to see them up close and in person when you take your trip to Destin. 'Famously Intelligent:' Dolphins are well-known as one of the most intelligent non-human animals, and biologists constantly test their intelligence to learn more and more about them. In several studies, it’s been revealed that dolphins are not only able to learn new information but to pass it on to other dolphins — to teach them, essentially. They start their own games and even form teams with other animals. They even communicate with each other through clicking and whistling noises and have been shown to have a sense of humor. 'The Killer Whale is a Dolphin:' Ever seen Shamu at SeaWorld or seen TV programs refer to a “killer whale”? The orca — a black and white “whale” reaching sizes of up to 12,000 pounds — isn’t well-known in Destin, and you probably won’t see one in your dolphin cruise. Nevertheless, it is technically a species of dolphin, or porpoise as they’re sometimes called. All species of dolphins are aquatic mammals who breathe through a blowhole on top of their heads. In fact, dolphins are said to use 90% of their lung capacity compared to the 15% that humans use. Whales, on the other hand, are a type of fish. The most common type of dolphin is the Atlantic bottlenose dolphin, and it’s this kind of dolphin you’ll be most likely to see on your cruise. 'The Cows of the Sea:' Dolphins might not seem to have anything in common with livestock, but if you spend enough time around dolphins, you may hear an expert call one a “cow” or a “bull.” In the world of dolphins, female dolphins are referred to as cows and male dolphins are called bulls. Baby dolphins are even called calves, just like cattle. 'Natural Athlete:' Dolphins are loved for their acrobatic leaps and flips as they swim alongside ships, leading to the joy of a dolphin cruise. They’ve been shown to do this for fun, and even for attention, flipping higher when they notice that people are watching them. Some species of dolphins, such as spinners and spotted dolphins, can jump as high as 15 feet in the air. It’s no wonder that people travel from all over the country to take a dolphin cruise and see these quirky, intelligent guys up close. Want to check them out for yourself? In addition to booking your dolphin cruise, don’t forget to find the right accommodations. Contact Forever Vacation Rentals today to book a vacation rental for your next trip. Image: